Yusuke and the battle
by Inulover72
Summary: When I&K confess kag goes home and meets her younger brother,Yusuke(reconize this name?),comes to town Inuyasha wants to know who he is,they get to know eachother more.What will happen when they bring him to the fedual era and naraku attacks! please R&R!
1. chapter 1

Ok...my 2nd fanfic......I have some great ideas from reading 66 stories!......hope u enjoy it! :) (Oh and P.S. this is a twist fanfic between Inuyasha&YuYu Hakusho.)

Chapter 1An old brother found and A hanyou's confession

Kagome was ready to go home and take a nice,warm bath,but as usually Inuyasha would stop her.It was strange he insisted to go_ 'hmmmmmm why does insist?Well at least i can take atvantage of it!!!!!!'_ Kagome brought up a big smile."What are you smiling so big at,wench?"Inuyasha almost threatened."WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME WENCH?!"Kagome hollared."Because."Inuyasha stated."Beacuse,why?"Kagome shouted again."Its because.....its because....its because I LOVE YOU!OK THERE I SAID IT!!"Inuyasha said blushing tomato red."Oh..Inuyasha...I love you too!"Kagome said.Both,Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing furiusly.Before they new it their faces were just centimeters away.They kissed.Inuyasha bit her lower lip for entrance.She allowed him to explore her mouth..Their tounges entwined in a dance.Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist then they had gasped for breath.When they caught their breath they kissed again then Inuyasha put her down and went on top of her.He started to kiss trails down her neck and jaw bone.She let out a small moan,then he kissed her lips again.Then the door opened then Miroku and Sango was just staring at the couple and then Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her."What do you need?" "uhhhhh....nothing really,Kagome"Miroku replied."Just to spy on us"Inuyasha said under his breath."Kagome,I thought you were going home"Sango said to Kagome. "Oh yea,thanks for reminding me.BYE!See all of you in 3 days!"Kagome said shyly but happily.She ran to the well and jumped in.............

With Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sango

"So,Inuyasha,I see your were going to turn into a man,sorry we introoded."Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face(as usual)."HENTAI!"Sango shouted.Now,Miroku was lying face first on the wooded floor,Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.(later on)Sango had gone to sleep and Inuyasha was bored and decided to go see Kagome.

With Kagome

"Its nice to see you again,Yusuke!"She hugged her younger brother.Then the next thing she new Inuyasha came into her house."Hey,Kagome,I had nothing else to do so i wanted to come see you"Inuyasha said.Kagome told Yusuke he was a hanyou,Yusuke has seen some half demons in the nother world(if u have seen YuYu hakuso the movie,u know exactly what in talking about).Yusuke nodded."Hey Inuyasha!"Kagome said "uhhhhhhh.Kagome?Who is that?"Inuyasha asked. "Oh,this is my younger Yusuke,and Yusuke this is my kiobito,Inuyasha." ...........TBC.

OK. my 2nd fanfic,so tell me what u think!I already took the liberty of writing 4 other chapters...so enjoy!!! 

Reviews on _**loiswilldie** -2004-09-17 I got good news for you. the director of IY said that the FIRST series of IY is over implying that a 2nd is one the waythe manga will still run and in the last volume you can expect a happy ending as always with Rumiko Takahashi's stories...anyways good story keep goin'._

**_Kagome M.K-_** _2004-09-17 Update soon ok_

**_Kagome M.K_** - _2004-09-15 update soon _

**_Kagome M.K_** -_2004-09-04 Update soon ok_

**_Inulover72-_** _2004-09-02 OK,this is the aurthor's review to informall of u that i want to know what yall want in the next chapter...hm...its up to yall!hugs and kissesok OAO!_

_there rnt the first story.....but i just edited and i wanted to put them up!!!!!!!! :D...later!_


	2. chapter 2

ok even though i didnt get any reviews i still want to put up a next chapter.....in this chapter Inuyasha gets to know about a holiday called Christmas and gets to know more about Yusuke.Enjoy!

Chapter 2(a talk and some songs)

"Your kiobito,eh,Kagome"Yusuke replys with a smirk."SHUP UP YUSUKE!I told you already,i'm still a virgin!!!" "Yea,Yea,whatever you say,Inuyasha lover...hehe"Yusuke replys."Get back here you pipsqueak!!"Then Kagome starts chasing him."AHHHHH,MAKE HER STOP!!!" "No way in hell!"Inuyasha says.Kagome wrestles with Yusuke for 10 minutes until Mrs.Higurashi came in."Ok you two,stop it already"Mrs.Higurashi says."Ok"Kagome replys."C'mon Yusuke,i'll help you up!" "Ok,thank you sis!"Yusuke replyed."No problem"

{At the end of dinner}

"Thank You for the dinner Mrs.Higurashi!"Inuyasha says."I would love you to stay here for the holidays when you eat here we have no leftovers!"Mrs.Higurashi said happily."And plus,Kagome needs the company!" "Yea! It'll be great Inuyasha and its coming up soon!"Kagome says."Whats a Hol-i-day?"Inuyasha asks confusingly."Well....its a special event we celebrate and Christmas is coming up soon!Would you like to come?Its going to be real fun!"Kagome suggests.

"Uhhh....sure.What exactly do you do on Chris-mas?"Inuyasha asks."Well,we exchange gifts to family friends." "Oh" "Are you sure he can come with us mom?" "Sure,as long as he doesn't eat all te foodgiggles"Mrs.Higurahi says.

{Later on}

Inuyasha was waiting patiently(WOW!)in Kagome's room for her to get out of the bath,then he heard her sing a song.......

Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah  
  
LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me  
  
Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me  
  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else.

Then Kagome came out of the bath with a towel around her and her hair in a bun.Kagome smiled and Inuyasha did the same."Turn around so I can get dressed."Kagome said."Oh,ok."Inuyasha replyed.Kagome had gotten dressed in her night gown."Kagome.." "Yes," "Can you sing for me,please?"Kagome blushed."Ok."Kagome replyed.She cleared her throat...

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I'll never know whatthe future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?"

"That was beautiful Kagome." "Thank you,Inuyasha"Kagome replys."Ok.C'mon Inuyasha,you wanted to know more about Yusuke,right?" "Oh alright."Inuyasha replys.

{With Yusuke,Kagome,and Inuyasha}

"You see im the spirit detective and I keep this world safe from the nother world.{blah blah blah blah SOSF you know the story lol}

"Thanks for telling me your story Yusuke!"Inuyasha says."Sure thing,we better get to bed" "good night"they said in union.Kagome and Inuyasha were cuddled in eachother's arms in Kagomes room(WITH CLOTHES ON!!).Yusuke was in thr guest room,and their mom was in her room getting ready for bed..................

OK!Finallly! im done it already 1:40 in the morning so id better get to bed!yawn ok until the next update....OAO!


	3. chapter 3AN

A/N:Hey!please review!!!!its gonna get much better!!!!!So....if u dont read.....your a whimp...lol.Inuyasha isn't cancled here!!!!YAY!But it's cancled in Japan!WAAAAAAA!!!!lol.I record the new inu episodes that come on every saturday...i wanna see episode 82!!!!hehehehe.....ive seen a few clips of it it looks really funny!!!!........hope u like my fanfic so far im working on chapter 3 rite now..so hope u can update!!!!i like the people that review...if u have a YIM you can instant messaage me!!!!....::))ok until later!!!!!!!!over and out!(oao)


	4. chapter 4chapter 3

i have notin to say...lol

Chapter 3(A kissing game(beween inuyasha and kagome) and some tricks)

The next morning

Kagome woke up to the sunlight hitting her face.She turned her head to Inuyasha,she got up and then put some gum in the back pocket of her shirt to save it for later.Kagome went back to sleep 'cause it was 6:00 in the morning.Later on the alarm went off then Inuyasha and Kagome yawned at the same time."Hey,Kagome" "Yea?" "What's that smell.It smells sweet."Inuyasha replyed.Then he leaned over to her like he was about to kiss her.Kagome let out a small yelp._' Why is Inuyasha touching my rear?'_ but then Inuyasha held the gum in frount of her face,unwrapped it,then put it in his mouth."HEY!,that was my gum!"Kagome hollared then kissed him.She got the gum back with her tounge."HEY!"Inuyasha shouted."Ok you too lets get breakfast ready"Mrs.Higurashi said.Then she saw Inuyasha on top of Kagome.She chuckled at the sight.Then kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her."Ok mama,we'll be down in a sec!"Then Kagome's mom went out of the room."That was close."Kagome said."Why was that close?"Inuyasha asked."Because,that could've been led to somthing else."Kagome said blushing."You mean like this."Then Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and pulled of the top of her blowse down her arms.Kagome closed her eyes and let out a moan.Then he took off her blowse and kissed her neck then her breasts.Kagome let put a moan.Then Kagome took off his hakama and then his outer shirt and kissed him on the lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&With Yusuke and Mrs.H&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh well,i guess Kagome aint no virgin anymore"Yusuke said to him self."Did you say somthing Yusuke?"Mrs.Higurashi askd."Nothing mom..........."'_Man...mom always pitchs a fit when me and Kayko are together,but sheesh....she lets Kagome do this all of a suddon....man she sure has changed in the last 2 years......oh well i cant blame her im only 16 and Kagome's 18......'_ They can hear moans from Inuyasha and Kagome then the doorbell rang"OH SHIT!Its my friends and Kayko!!!!They cant come inside when they r doing that!!!!"Yusuke said.Mrs.Hirurashi nodded."Im not gonna tollerste your language young man."Mrs.H. said.Then Yusuke went out through the back door."Hey guys,long time no see!"Yusuke said."Hey Yusuke!Can we go in your house?"Kuwabara asked."No....my mom,........ummm.....Kagome,and Kagome's friend are cleaning right now...so..........ummmmm....my mom will tell me when we can come inside."Yusuke replyed with studders."Well,ok then."They all said in union.(A/n:Oh and act like Unkina never existed in this fanfic...ok?I gonna put it as that Kuwabara has a huge crush on Kagome once he meets her and he never sees inuyasha and kagome kiss be4 so he thinks she is still single...........hehehehe.oh and they dont bring the YuYu gang to the fudeul era until later chapters!!!!!!)

&&&&&&&&&&&About an hour later&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yusuke!"Yusuke heard Kagome called.Yusuke ran to the door."HEY YUSUKE WAIT UP!!"Keiko called."Hold on,i want to talk to my brother...privately."Kagome demanded.Keiko was surprised that she would ever be that kranky."Ok,tell us when we can come in"Keiko said."Ok..."Kagome sighed."Yusuke.Did you tell any of your friends what me and Inuyasha.......ya know........did.....?"Kagome said blushing tomato red."No,Never."Yusuke said."Good..."Kagome said in relief."What?Do you want me to tell?"Yusuke said teasingly.(like a brother would/my bro does it all the time..lol)Kagome lets out a growling noise in annoyance."Just shut up already"Kagome demanded."I'm going to take a nap wake me and Inuaysha at 6:00."Kagome said and walked up to her room."Baka"Yusuke murmured.

Ok my update.......ok..........it was just a pre lemme not full!!!!ok when i get to the end yall will hate me but its really a happy ending cause somthing happens(not lemon)to inuyasha and kagome!!!!ok until later!!!OAO!


End file.
